Dear Marius
by 1Dbro5sos
Summary: One shots about the forgotten Thénardier, Azelma. Please R&R!
1. Goodbye, Marius

Eponine was dead. Gavroche was dead. Azelma no long had anyone left, apart from her sorry excuses for parents, those selfish bastards who only ever made her life hell. Azelma was a 15 year old, she had been through so much in the little time she had even been alive, her life had been misery ever since that Cosette arrived. Azelma knew it was wrong to blame the blonde but she needed someone to take her anger out one, after all she had no one left.

She stood there, silent, at the makeshift graves of her brother and sister. There where no flowers, their graves where desolate, empty. Azelma stifled a harsh laugh, "You died for _him_" she muttered, placing the single daisy she managed to find on the mound of soil that now covered her beloved sisters body.

"Excuse me?" She heard a somewhat familiar masculine voice ask, she turned towards it, her eyes narrowing as a scowl settled on her dry lips "What are you doing here?" She snapped, glaring at the brown haired man, her eyes lowered to his hands which held a bouquet of flowers. Azelma stood up and patted down her dress, her brown hair falling over her shoulder "I'm here to pay my respects" he muttered looking down at the cross made from two sticks and fabric from the young girls dress.

Azelma laughed "You finally notice her? When she's dead!" She snapped, ignoring the tears that began to form in her doe like brown eyes "She loved you and all you ever thought of her as was a messenger for you and Cosette!" She snapped through clenched teeth.

Marius was took back by the sudden outburst "I-I'm sorry," he stated, "Cosette is my true love, I thought Eponine was aware of that" he stated, Azelma looked at him as if he was a moron "You're just as love blind as she was" she muttered, "Can't you see? You where her true loved. She sacrificed her own life for you, now I have no one left" her breath staggered as a tear slid down her cheek.

Marius sighed "She was a dear friend, if I could have saved her I would have. She died in my arms, you know?" He nodded, walking over to the grave and placing the flowers down "You're an idiot" Azelma muttered, crossing her arms across her chest "What does Cosette have that she didn't?" Azelma asked, looking at him.

Marius looked down at his recently shined shoes "Cosette is indescribable" he declared, "It is not my fault your sister loved me, yes, I should have realised sooner but that is not my fault, Azelma." Azelma looked at him, her eyes dark and slightly red from the tears "She should never had took that bullet for you. Tell me, Dear Marius, did you ever take the time to talk to my sister? To take in her beauty? The beauty she had even though she wore rags and her skin was stained with dirt. Much like my own" she tilted her head "Tell me, would you love Cosette if she wore rags? Her hair was dark with dirt? Her skin not as pure as snow?"

Marius nodded his head "I would" he mumbled, looking at the younger girl "It's getting late, you should go back to the inn" he nodded, "My parents are in America, the inn has been sold. I'm on the streets" she told him bluntly, "I will probably die soon, the winter is near and I'll probably starve" she shrugged. Marius frowned "Why don't you come with me and Cosette?" He asked kindly, he wasn't sure why, but he felt a protectiveness over this girl. Maybe it was because he couldn't save her sister.

Azelma looked shocked, her eyes where wide "No." She sneered, "How kind of you, are you sure you want someone like me in your happy home?" She asked turning her back to him "Goodbye, Marius" she nodded to him before beginning to walk away from him.


	2. The Brothel

**Some of these one shots will be my takes on the story (:**

**This one shot has hints of prostitution and such.**

* * *

Azelma was a whore, there was no point saying otherwise. She lived in a brothel, she slept with men whom she didn't even know. That was until he came actually.

Jean Prouvaire casually walked into said brothel, he was only 19, he was a young man, what would he be coming to a brothel for? Why did he have to pay for women when he could easily find a woman? The answer was in the shape of a frail, young woman.

Her hair was dark and so where her eyes, her skin was pale and covered in numerous scars from the numerous men who had inflicted them, her name was Gulnare, or that's what he thought anyway.

Jean stood in the brothel, watching as the women played with the men, flirting with them. Then he saw her, stood against the wall, her hair covering her face, his hands curled into a fist when he saw the blood on her dress, walking over he gently placed his hand under her chin "Chèri?" He muttered, tilting the young girls head up.

Gulnare looked at the familiar man, "I'm not your darling" she snapped, slapping away his hand "I'm a whore," she spat out, looking away "Gulnare..." He muttered softly. The girl looked at him "You idiot!" She scowled, "That isn't my name. Do you honestly believe I would let you know what my name is?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

Jean frowned, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he met eyes with the Madam of the brothel, her overly painted face beaming at him, then becoming serious "If you want to touch my girls, you must pay for a room" she stated, her tone mocking kindness.

Jean nodded and awkwardly fished some coins out of his pocket, he held them out to the woman and scowled as she flounced away. The girl with the dark eyes glared at him as she led him to one of the empty rooms, they had made love numerous times, but for her, he was just another customer.

"Mon'amie, please tell me your name. Your true one" Jean asked, taking off his jacket and hanging it over the back of a chair, the girl looked down "My name is Azelma" she stated, Jeans eyes widened in horror. He remembered this girl, this was Eponines sister, he remembered seeing the young girl years ago in Les Amis de l'ABC, she was probably around 10 at the time, he was was 14. He remembered hearing her complaints that the place stunk of alcohol, which was true.

Jean looked at her intently "You're a child" he whispered, frowning. Azelma rolled her eyes "I'm 15, that never stopped anyone before" she sneered, sitting down on the bed. "If you're not going to sleep with me, you should probably go get your money back" she shrugged, looking at him.

"I no longer wish to sleep with you, I want to help you" he beamed, taking out his bag of coins, he quickly tossed it on the bed as he pulled the girl up "Come on, Chèri, we are leaving" he nodded, smiling slightly. He noticed Azelma's eyes light up slightly, some of the anger leaving her.

Quickly leading the girl back out the brothel, he looked down at her "First I shall take you to see Marius, I'm sure he would love to see you" he nodded, "He misses your sister dearly," he shrugged, "Cosette could lend you some dresses and we shall get you a bath" he beamed, spinning her around slightly.

Azelma swallowed the lump in her throat "I do not think Cosette would like to see me" she admitted, "When I was a child, my mother and father took her in and practically made her a slave. Cosette was treated like a slave by us all" she nodded, tightly holding onto his hand.

Jean shrugged "Cosette is a kind soul, she will certainly forgive you Azelma," he nodded, gently pressing a kiss against her forehead. He then began to lead her to his friends home.


End file.
